The Sorrow
by MasterShaper
Summary: Sorrow envelops the galaxy....


A hooded man stood outlined by the sickly yellowish sunlight of what was once Coruscant. He took a look around, seeing no movement. A whirring noise startled him, causing him to whip around and plunge his hand into his robes. Robes containing weapons…. Weapons both ancient and elegant. Simple, yet complex.

An MT-AT, or Mountain Terrain Armored Transport, moved spider-like down the side of a hill, one of the many hills created by the Yuuzhan Vong's terra forming. Its servomotors whirred, its knee-mounted blaster cannons swiveling to aim at him. He grimaced, just another line on his severely scarred face. With a simple flex of his wrist, the MT-AT's multi-jointed legs twisted and snapped, sending rivets and shrapnel flying. Another gesture of his hand and the two pilots were dead, their hearts burst, blood leaking out from their mouths.

He sighed, sounding like the wind on Tatooine, where he had begun his journey…. So much had changed since then….. So much…. Closing his eyes, he contemplated….

The Galactic Alliance had won the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, despite the loss of nearly 365 trillion lives. Many worlds had fallen, many races enslaved. It wasn't the war that destroyed the galaxy, however, but the stubborn Moff of Yaga Minor, Kurlen Flennic, a man who was almost Grand Admiral Gilad Pelleaon's second-in-command.

Mere months after the war had ended, Pelleaon had been murdered by a two bounty hunters, one Gand and the other Skakoan, the notorious Zuckuss and Huk Tambor. Pelleaon was found in his quarters, the room having been sealed and filled with methane gas. The bounty hunters were never caught, due to a space-dock gate that conveniently broke down on their way out. Pelleaon's death was mourned by the whole galaxy, for he had never harmed people undeserving, and had been just as a leader.

The entire galaxy had been shocked when the very next day, Moff Flennic declared himself Emperor, and brought out of hiding not one, but _two_ modified Death Stars, which he used to cow Bastion's neighboring systems into submission. The other Moffs were appalled, consolidating their forces in a military protest. The titanic battle between Flennic's fleet and the other Moff's forces took place in orbit over Balmorra, where Flennic had secretly used the mothballing munitions factories to build himself an army. The battle was nearly won, Flennic having lost one of his Death Star's to an overcharged superlaser (which took out at least 5 Star Destroyers before it exploded), and half his fleet decimated, when out of hyperspace appeared 3 Super Star Destroyers, which had been secretly assembled in the Drive Yards of yag'Dhul. To make matters worse, Flennic had made allies of the Duros, the Eloms, the Givin, and the Agamarians. The other Moffs were all killed, their forces captured, and their territories claimed by Flennic.

The Republic then struck out at _Emperor_ Flennic, but were nearly defeated by his massive fleet. The battle, however, had its upsides; the Death Stars were destroyed, due to faulty design rather than sabotage. The Republic breathed a breath of relief, thinking that Flennic would surrender.

It was not to be.

After a few weeks of not hearing any news from Bastion, where Flennic was now centered, a delegation was dispatched to dispatched to sue for peace. The delegation was destroyed, and news reached Mon Calamari that Flennic was gearing up some rebuilt World Devastators, without the flaw of their shared computer memories that had been the original Devastators' downfall.

The inhabitants of Mon Calamari, the seat of the Republic, watched tensely as the Devastators were intercepted upon entry into subspace. People attempting to flee the system were dropped out of hyperspace by Flennic's Interdictor Cruisers, and were massacred by TIE Fighters. The Jedi, meanwhile, had been rendered powerless by the fact that Flennic had brought thousands of ysalamiri in-system, somehow pushing the Force _away_ from Calamari.

The worst was yet to come. While the space battle was erupting in orbit, Flennic was releasing thermal bacterium canisters into the atmosphere of Mon Calamari. Evir Derricote, who _hadn't_ been killed by Corran Horn during the krytos crisis, had been kept in hiding by Flennic, who ordered the resurrection of the Krytos Plague. The Republic's forces watched in horror as the canisters exploded, sending the Krytos virus into Mon Calamari's oceans. The Imperial Forces then fled, despite their losses leaving behing the Krytos plague and several other airborne viruses. Within hours, millions of civilians had died horrific deaths, including asphyxiation, cerebral failure, excessive bleeding (which couldn't be stopped due to severe drops in victim's platelet count), and acute dehydration.

A secret Jedi council had been appointed and a mission set: assassinate Flennic. The Jedi had snuck into Bastion, cornering Flennic in his office. He had pleaded for mercy.

They killed him.

They killed Doctor Evir Derricote too.

Nonetheless, the damage Flennic had done was irreversible. Even with the destruction of the World Devastators, the many viruses he had released had spread to hundreds of systems, and counting. Aliens were dying, and were blaming the humans for it. A aliens versus human war had erupted, leaving more dead than when the Vong had attacked. The galaxy was the sorrowful victim of nuclear, chemical, and biological warfare.

Now, many years later, the last of the Jedi stood on a hill on Coruscant. As he defended himself against stormtroopers, aliens, and droids, he cried. Finally falling, he sent a surge of sorrow through all who were present. He let them know his name…….. As he Died……

Skywalker…..


End file.
